


Big Bad Wolf

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [54]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android!Gavin Reed, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Human Hacker!Nines, M/M, Manhandling, Nines is Horny, Sexual Humor, Sneakiness, Strength Kink, reverse!au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Nines's android was trying to kill him.





	Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahhaa back at you at krispy kreme with some more of my reverse au for your reading pleasure. chowbot wanted some content of nines being super horny for how strong android gavin is, so who am i to say no? as always, the title is taken from an In This Moment song. check it out for added horniness and enjoy!

Nines’s android was trying to kill him.

Not physically. No, that would be too simple, to quick. Nines almost wished Gavin had gotten it into his robotic head to pay him back for all his bullshit, to just… just bash him over the head or give up the dogged, scheduled dinners he kept force-feeding him to keep him from starving. It’d be easier. A faster death. Maybe even  _ kinder  _ than this… 

This…

“Where am I putting this?”

Nines swallowed hard, his throat giving out a click. The new water heater was nearly as big as Gavin himself, big and bulky and definitely too heavy for a person to lug around like a bag of potatoes. Of course, that didn’t stop him from doing just that anyway. Gavin had it caught in his arms like an unruly child, holding it easily as he stood in the hallway and waited for instructions. 

Technically the landlord should have been the one doing this. Unfortunately for them, the DPD didn’t quite agree. Too many sensitive materials lying around for that, and didn’t Nines have a construction android anyway? 

Yes, Nines did, but that was the problem, wasn’t it?

He could’ve argued more about it. Wasn’t it in the leasing agreement that the landlord dealt with things like this? Like, wasn’t it a  _ law?  _ The cops weren’t supposed to break laws, so why would they now? The facility androids would be the ones to install it anyway, not some human foreman who might look a little too hard at the shitty, depressing way Nines lived. What logic really was there in this?

But it wasn’t logic that kept Nines’s mouth shut about all of that. God, no, he wasn’t that good of a person. What kept him from pitching a fit was one simple thought.

That thought was currently a reality playing out in front of him like one of his more embarrassing fantasies come to life. 

“Just… bring it over here,” Nines muttered, feeling somewhat attacked by the way Gavin’s thickly corded arms bulged as he hefted the water heater a little higher and carried it towards the side closet that held the water closet for the apartment. As ever, Gavin wore just his beaten up jeans and tank top. And frankly? Frankly Nines was lucky he was in at least that. Gavin had taken lately to lounging around the apartment shirtless, and if Nines had to watch him do this like that, he’d up and die. 

It was just… Gavin just… did it so  _ easily.  _ Like it wasn’t heavy at all. Like he could lift anything he wanted without issue, without caring and just— 

“You gonna open the door or do I have to do everything in this fucking shithole?” Gavin barked.

Nines blinked back to awareness and felt all the blood in his body rush towards his groin as Gavin shifted the hundred and fifty pound monstrosity to one arm, using the other to open the door himself. Gavin didn’t even stumble, and his knees didn’t buckle an inch. He grumbled under his breath about spectators and useless fucking thots—where did he even learn that word? Oh, right. Television—and disappeared inside the small closet. 

“Just go sit in the fucking living room,” he heard shouted back at him from the depths of the closet. “As good as you are at sitting there like a dumb, pretty lamp, it won’t be much help right now.”

Nines might have replied. He might’ve said something, and a part of him hoped he did, and he hoped he sounded a lot less choked than he felt as he walked woodenly back into the living room and collapsed into the nearest threadbare chair. His hands cradled his head. His dick hurt so fucking bad and he didn’t even know what to do about it. 

There was always Gavin. The android would leap at the chance to fuck him through the mattress over this— or the wall. Nines let out a weak squeak because he  _ knew  _ Gavin would want to show off if he found out his strength got to him like this. There’d be no end to the teasing, to the constant sex. No, no, for the sanctity of Nines’s body and mind, he couldn’t tell Gavin. That left…

Nines swallowed harshly. He supposed that just left doing it secretly then. 

How long could he keep it up? Gavin was an idiot, but he had a sixth sense when it came to Nines and getting him hot and bothered. He’d have to do it carefully, gradually. There was no shortage of chores that needed doing in their shitty, ramshackle apartment. Could he just… keep ordering things? Keep feigning weakness, coaxing Gavin into sauntering over, gripping the box in his rough, strong hands…

Nines hunched over in his chair, cheeks burning, heart thundering. His stared at the threadbare rug beneath his feet and wondered…

How much did new rugs cost?

—

As it turned out, the answer was they cost a pretty penny. 

Oh well, Nines figured, letting Gavin answer the door. It wasn’t as if he went out all that much. Or… ate all that much either. It was fine. He’d stocked up on instant ramen awhile ago and he’d have plenty to last him until his next pay stipend came in. Feeding his kink took precedence right now, and while he wasn’t completely sure Gavin would agree with his current list of priorities, Nines didn’t care. 

He had a plan, damnit. There was no going back now, especially when it came to two-day delivery. 

Gavin groaned as soon as he saw the delivery uniform on the man outside. “Again?” he muttered, leaning against the door frame. “What’s the damage this time?”

The man outside, another android, stared at Gavin silently. A moment later Gavin turned his head to shout, “Nines, did you order some stupid rug?”

Nines debated ducking behind his laptop to hide. He did have headphones on. He could pretend he didn’t hear, that he had no idea what was going on over by the door. But Gavin was looking at him, and Nines had been stupid enough to be caught staring like some kinda of desperate, horny asshole. 

“Nines?” 

Nines cleared his throat and forced himself to look at the lines of code on his screen. “Yeah,” he answered, praying his voice wouldn’t come out a quivering mess. “Can you take care of it? I can’t get up right now.” For many reasons, but Gavin could infer the specifics himself. 

“Every single time,” the android muttered, turning back around. “Come on, let me get it— No, I don’t need help,” he snapped, waving away the delivery android who probably always assisted with the heavy deliveries. “I signed the damn form, what else do you want? Just go.”

“Gavin, be polite,” Nines couldn’t help but toss over his screen, sneaking a glance to see if the show had begun yet. 

“You get the muscles or you get the manners,” the android grunted, dragging the big, long box through the door before closing it with a kick behind him. “You don’t get both.”

What Nines got was a good view of Gavin hefting the thing like it was made of paper. He’d checked the weight on the online listing before hitting buy. It was the heaviest rug offered in his price range. He’d made sure of that. 

Once Gavin finished carrying it in, he had to move the furniture to lay it down. 

It was like Christmas if Christmas were beholden to Nines’s stupidly embarrassing kinks. 

Nines sat himself down on a sofa that had already been moved and watched the show with hungry, avid eyes. Gavin never stopped complaining, but it didn’t detract from the general mood of it all. He was a one-man moving crew, lifting tables, chairs, and the television with no visible effort on his part. Nines crossed his legs tightly, biting down on his inner cheek. What would it feel like to be moved like that? Of course, Gavin had lifted him before. He’d done it a few times, usually when he wanted Nines and Nines wasn’t moving fast enough for his tastes. But it was always over quickly, just a way to get Nines from point A to point B with as little effort as possible. Nines wanted more. He wanted those hands on him, under his thighs, squeezing his ass. He wanted his back against a wall. 

He wanted Gavin to fuck him standing up until Nines couldn’t move his legs at all. 

“Don’t forget the edge of the fridge,” Nines croaked when it looked like Gavin had just about finished clearing the room. 

Gavin let out an annoyed sigh. “Yeah, yeah, I’m getting there,” he muttered, glaring at the stupid layout of their apartment that put part of the fridge into the living room to the point that it needed moved too if a floor-length rug were to lay flat. He crouched down and hooked his fingers beneath the bottom of the fridge. “What the fuck made you buy some big ass piece of shit like that anyway? Why do we need a rug? Who are we entertaining? The queen? We expecting the queen for afternoon tea this week, Nines?”

Nines may have answered. He may have not. For all he knew, he may have let out a broken groan at the ease Gavin employed as he lifted the enormous, ancient fridge and kicked the last edge of the rug out. Nines closed his eyes tightly. He needed to touch himself. It was getting painful, like he’d been edging himself for the past two hours with no relief at all.

He barely heard the fridge as it settled back into place. He definitely didn’t hear Gavin call out to him, annoyed at the lack of a reply. 

What he did hear, unfortunately, ended up being a low, assessing whistle followed by a low laugh. 

Nines tore open his eyes in an instant, but it was too late. Gavin was looking at him, and Nines knew that look. He  _ knew  _ what that spinning LED meant, and he realized with startling alacrity that he was  _ fucked.  _

“What did I say about scanning people randomly?” Nines tried to growl, but it came out more like a squeak that made him want to die a little more than he already did. His face burned like fire, and even though he knew how pointless it would be, he still covered his face with his hands to hide. His body was a fucking traitor. His dick was so hard it hurt, and here he was, embarrassed beyond belief and only getting harder. 

Gavin was a punishment for something he’d done in a past life. Or maybe this life. Maybe both. It was the  _ worst.  _

But then there were hands on Nines’s wrists, peeling his palms away from his face. Nines stared forward, refusing to lift his head, but all that obstinance earned him a front-row seat to the absolute monster of a cock hidden away in Gavin’s loose sweatpants. Gavin was hard. Nines really wanted to die. 

“Well,” Gavin said in his low, husky sex voice. “That explains some things. Should’ve known the only queen in need of a good time was the ice princess on the fucking couch.”

“Shut up,” Nines spat, his tone losing its edge of vitrole with Gavin’s big hands fully encircling his wrists like that. He knew it wouldn’t do anything but he still tried to tug himself free from the hold. Just as he thought, Gavin didn’t budge. 

His dick gave a twinge, his breath coming a little short. Fuck, he was strong. 

“So, what is it this time? My hands? My arms?” Gavin dipped down and pinned Nines firmly against the back of the couch, a thick thigh pressed between Nines’s spread legs. “Or maybe you just wish I’d manhandle you like the furniture? Big bitch like you, I bet no one ever picks you up like that. Like you’re nothing but  _ meat.” _

Nines’s face was on fire. “It’s… It’s not like that,” he lied, looking away. It wasn’t as if people hadn’t  _ tried… _

“They can’t, can they?” Gavin guessed with a smirk. “They just aren’t strong enough.”

Gavin pushed forward, then pulled back, lifting Nines off the couch and then into his steel-like arms. Nines’s feet left the floor before he could gather his bearings, but once he did, he moaned pitifully.

Gavin didn’t even look strained. 

“But I am,” the android said cockily, lowly, his voice a husky rumble as he walked Nines over to the nearest wall. “Aren’t I, babe?”

Nines just shut his eyes and rolled his hips into Gavin’s. 

His android was definitely trying to kill him. 

**Author's Note:**

> god theyre just the worst. they really do deserve each other. anyway, if you liked this consider leaving a comment to let me know! check me out on twitter @tdcloud_writes for more horny android fun and if you like my work and want to see my original stuff, check me out at tdcloudofficial.com! until next time!


End file.
